


hero

by Sumi



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9313115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: To Hannah, he's just her son.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mareel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/gifts).



John was the savior of the galaxy, they all said. He played a big part in destroying the Reapers after galvanizing the entire galaxy to fight together. 

Turians fighting beside Krogans; Quarians beside Geth were among the most surprising alliances her son helped forge. None of this mattered to Hannah, though.

To Hannah, John was her only child fighting for his life in the hospital bed in front of her. It was a miracle he managed to survive at all, everyone said.

Hannah refused to believe this until John opened his eyes. Only then would Hannah consider his survival a miracle.


End file.
